As a result of continued improvements to the quality and range of services offered by Mobile Network Operators (MNOs) and related services that can be accessed from, and provided by mobile telephones, mobile telephones are increasingly being used as the primary telephony device for users. Even if a user is located at home, where they have access to a landline telephone, they often use their mobile telephone in preference to the landline telephone.
One known system automatically selects profiles based on location. The location of a wireless device is determined, a user's preferences in a database is obtained, and a telephone call is routed to the user based on the user's preferences and the location of the wireless device. Hence, a user defines a profile, based on which a telephone call is routed to a user.
Another known system provides a telecommunications device that includes a first telephone line enabling access to a telecommunications network and a second telephone line enabling access to a telecommunications network. A selection apparatus is included which in response to an entered outgoing call number and a user generated input enables selection of one of the first and second telephone lines for supporting a call connection between the telecommunications device and the outgoing called number over the telecommunications network. The selection between the first and second outgoing telephone lines is achieved using a database associated with the telecommunications device. The database includes a listing of outgoing call numbers wherein each of the outgoing call numbers has a particular telephone line associated therewith. Thus, when a particular outgoing call number is entered, the database is searched and upon finding the outgoing call number, the call is made using the telephone line associated with the outgoing call number. The user creates the database listings through an interface of the telecommunications device. Hence, the user needs to create a database of outgoing call numbers to define how outgoing calls are processed.
It would be desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for providing telephony services for users.